


Napoleon And Illya's Epic Love Story In Pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, betrayal, angst - epic angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoleon And Illya's Epic Love Story In Pictures

**_The first meeting._ **  


**_Flirting._ **  


**_The first date._ **  


**_The first kiss._ **  


**_The morning after._ **  


**_The proposal._ **  


**_The wedding._ **  


**_The honeymoon._ **  


**_The honeymoon is over!_ **  


**_The break-up._ **  


**_The reunion._ **  


**_The second break-up._ **  


**_The second reunion._ **  


**_The inevitable break-up._ **  


**_And so on..._ **  


**_...and so on._ **  


**_Care to try just one more time?_ **  


**_Well, I had nothing else planned for the day!_ **  
  



End file.
